PMD3: Explorers of the Aftermath
by Alatum Laminis
Summary: Wigglytuff's Guild is hosting a celebration to honor Team Victory.But while party crashers arrive, can something higher than friendship be blooming? Many pairings!
1. Celebration!

_**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Aftermath  
**_

**Alright, this is my first fic, so please go easy on me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
**

It was a great time of the year. Wigglytuff's Guild had always saved a certain suprise for this new holiday. It was the anniversary of when the famous team, Team Victory, had saved the world! Surprisingly, the Temporal Tower and Darkrai incidents had both occurred on the very same day! After the incidents, every year, on the same day, Guildmaster Wigglytuff and Head of Intelligence, Chatot, planned a huge celebration in the humongous basement of Wigglytuff's Guild. Every single exploration team was always invited, as well as any Pokemon that any of the teams invited.

Of course, all of the guild's former apprentices were helping out. Exploud, Chimecho, Sunflora, Crawdaunt, Toxicroak, Bibarel, and the two Dugtrios always enjoyed coming back to the guild to help out their former trainers. They were forever obligated to help out the guild, although Chatot insisted on for them not to help, since he deemed it a waste of their time.

Anyway, by the deadline, the guild's basement was fully decorated. Every team was on their way.

And what a party it was!

Team Raider, Roserade, Gallade, and Rhyperior were the first to show up. Team Charm, Medicham, Gardevoir, and Lopunny, were soon following them, all of them happy to see Wigglytuff. Team Frontier, Mawile, Breloom, and Machamp also showed up. After them came many other exploration teams, and everyone on the guest list showed up, except for one team!

"Hey, hey! Where are the guests of honor?" Crawdaunt wondered.

"Don't WORRY about it!" Exploud replied.

"They'll be here soon, yup, yup!" Bibarel added.

The next thing the Pokemon heard was a loud explosion.

"Well, well, well! I didn't get my invitation! Chaw-haw-haw!" a very familiar voice laughed.

"Neither did I!" a feminine voice replied. "I guess we'll just have to crash this party!"

Six dark voices laughed maniacally.

**Well, what do you think? Not bad for a first chapter right? But please review!**


	2. A Rude Interruption

**Hey, everyone! That's right, new chapter! **

**Once again, I don't own Pokémon!**

Out of the explosion's haze stepped six Pokémon, all sinister-looking.

Skuntank, Weezing, and Crobat made up the first team, Team Skull. When Team Victory were just rookies, Team Skull caused much trouble for them, as well as the entire guild!

Weavile, Arbok, and Drapion made up Team AWD, a notorious and antagonistic exploration team that would even fight other teams just to get a treasure!

"Team Skull and Team AWD!" Chatot exclaimed.

"Did someone invite THEM?" Exploud asked.

"Weren't you listening? They didn't get an invitation!" Sunflora retorted angrily.

"It's time! Weezing, help me crash this party! Chaw-haw-haw-haw!" Skuntank laughed.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Sure thing, Chief!" Weezing chuckled.

Skuntank and Weezing stepped forward, while the others stepped back. All the other Pokémon realized they were going to try something, and braced themselves.

"Take this! A dose of the ol' noxious gas combo!" they yelled together. Skuntank passed extremely vile gas, and Weezing puffed his own gas out. The gas spread in moments, and it all but knocked out many of the exploration teams. The only ones that weren't knocked out were Wigglytuff, and Teams Frontier, Raider, and Charm, and they couldn't move, due to being dazed by the powerful gas.

"Alright! Let's feast!" Crobat screeched.

"I couldn't agree more!" Drapion yelled.

"You've done excccccellently, Sssskuntank." Arbok hissed.

"Yes." Weavile agreed.

"It was nothing. They're just wimps." Skuntank said.

They then started to feast on some of the food. Everyone was helpless to stop them, and with the most powerful Pokémon in the room temporarily dazed, anyone who got up and tried to stop them were promptly knocked out again.

It wasn't long before the situation looked completely hopeless and the villains had devoured ten percent of the food.

"Thisssss grub isss delicioussss!" Arbok hissed.

"My sentiments exactly!" Weezing agreed.

"Who wants more?" Crobat yelled. They all cheered in agreement.

"I suggest that you stop immediately. It won't end well for you if you don't." a voice growled.

"WHO GOES THERE?" Weavile screamed, whirling around and firing a Shadow Ball where the voice seemed to be coming from.

There was a suspenseful silence, then-"Behind you, fool!" the voice yelled.

Suddenly, Weavile felt a searing pain on her back, like electricity . She screamed in agony. All around her, her companions also felt pain. Skuntank cried out when he was struck by electricity like Weavile. Weezing and Arbok roared in pain when they were attacked by fiery heat. Drapion was taken down without a sound by a direct hit that left him with a huge bruise on his back. Crobat screeched when he felt the fire and hit that his companions felt. They all fell face down to the ground.

When they got up with much difficulty, they were able to identify their attackers.

A majestic Luxray was standing right in the middle of the group with a satisfied smirk that changed to annoyance when the villains got up.

A beautiful Ninetales that was leaning on his right shoulder sighed in exasperation when their adversaries stood up.

A powerful-looking Infernape face palmed when he saw that the enemies weren't knocked out.

And a well-muscled Lucario cracked his knuckles in anticipation when they showed that they still had some fight left.

Team Skull and Team AWD realized the same thing as all the other Pokemon that were still conscious and staring at the newcomers.

"_It's THEM!" _Team Charm sighed in their minds.

"_They're finally here."_ Team Frontier thought in relief.

"_Hmph, took them long enough."_ Team Raider thought, annoyed.

"_This is gonna hurt us." _ Teams Skull and AWD realized.

Team Victory had arrived.

**DUN DUN DUN!** **What's gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Please Review!**


	3. From Explorers to Outlaws

**All right, I'm back with a new chapter! And I do not own Pokemon.**

"Well, it looks like lying in wait for those party crashers to arrive was definitely a good idea on your part, Lucario." Luxray said with a sidelong glance at the mentioned person.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't even consider it. It's always fun to suddenly appear and kick butt!" Lucario laughed.

"Yeah, good point." Infernape agreed.

"Guys, let's just leave this for later. Now we should probably start knocking them out." Ninetales chided.

"All right, we'll split up. Ninetales and I will take on Team AWD. Infernape and Lucario will take on Team Skull. Don't hold back." Luxray said.

"Sure. Just don't get distracted, you two!" Infernape teased. This caused both Luxray and Ninetales to blush heavily.

"S-shut up!" Ninetales yelled, her face still red.

"Can we just on with this? I'm getting bored!" Skuntank drawled.

"Let's go, then." Luxray said with a sneer.

They split up and took on their respective opponents.

_With Luxray and Ninetales_

Weavile, without hesitation, charged forward with her claws extended. "Night Slash!" she cried. Her claws were wrapped in darkness and she slashed at Luxray and Ninetales. They dodged it with ease.

"Kind of disappointing for a team leader! Let me show to how to really battle! Linked move! Thunder Fang into Discharge!" Luxray yelled.

He bit down on Weavile with electrifying fangs, and then his body coursed electricity into Weavile. The hit from two electric attacks all but paralyzed Weavile.

"Such a shame. I was hoping you'd do better." Luxray sighed. "Time to finish you! Shock Wave!" The moderately powerful electric attack finished Weavile easily.

With that, Luxray looked towards Ninetales to check if she was okay. To his surprise, Ninetales was standing over Arbok and Drapion's badly burned bodies with a satisfied smile.

"What took you so long? I was getting impatient." Ninetales asked with a smile that made Luxray's heart beat more quickly than usual.

"H-how did you take them out so quickly?" Luxray asked her, stunned.

Ninetales laughed inwardly seeing her great leader so flustered. "The Discharge that you used hit both of them after they surrounded me. Then, Drapion used Fire Fang on me, but my Flash Fire absorbed it. Then, I used a powered-up Overheat to finish what you helped me start." Ninetales explained.

"Cool." Luxray said, smiling. Ninetales grinned back. For a moment, their eyes met. Then they looked away quickly.

"Alright, let's go check up on Lucario and Infernape." Luxray said, his face hot.

Ninetales nodded, and they took Team AWD with them after tying them up.

_Meanwhile, with Infernape and Lucario…._

"This is getting you nowhere, you know!" Infernape taunted, as he and Lucario dodged every single fruitless attack that Team Skull tried to use.

"Stand still!" Crobat screeched.

"You're getting me mad!" Weezing growled.

"You're going down!" Skuntank yelled.

"You know, I think that we've already annoyed them enough." Lucario said.

"Yeah, let's just take them out." Infernape agreed.

They quickly moved in front of Team Skull with their superior speed. Infernape hit Skuntank with a Flare Blitz, while Lucario attacked Weezing with Extremespeed. The powerful moves quickly knocked the two Pokemon.

"P-please! Have mercy!" Crobat pleaded.

"OK, sure! We'll use some stronger moves to knock you out quickly!" they said.

"Flamethrower!" Infernape yelled. A powerful stream of fire erupted from his mouth.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario yelled. He fired balls of pure energy from his hands.

Crobat was instantly knocked out. Infernape and Lucario were about to tie them up and leave when they heard-"Take some noxious ga-"

"Go down already. Blast Burn!" Infernape interrupted. Using the most powerful fire-type attack, he unleashed a powerful blast of hot flames. It hit the built up gas in Skuntank and Weezing, effectively causing an explosion, and knocking out Team Skull for real.

Luxray and Ninetales arrived just as they finished tying up Team Skull. After waking up all the exploration teams with a weak Discharge, they brought the two party crashing teams to Officer Magnezone. The two teams were also stripped of their exploration team status and were declared outlaws.

Team Victory also gained much attention, but they weren't really listening to the compliments and words of thanks. Luxray and Ninetales were thinking about each other. Infernape and Lucario, on the other hand, had no other thoughts besides, _HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO__** TAKE?**_

**Well, how did I do? Please review. **


	4. Memories and Confessions

14:14

**Fourth chapter! I do not own Pokemon! Huge romance and some weak humor in this chapter!**

After the party-crashing incident, Chatot declared the celebration continued. Everyone was having a great time. There was a lot of food, perfect for Slaking from Team Slacker, games for the younger ones, and even a lot of music, courtesy of Team Charm.

"Oh, yeah!" Infernape was asking Luxray. "When are you confessing your love for Ninetales?" It was a good thing Ninetales wasn't there now, or she would have seen him blush very heavily.

"For the last time, we are not a couple! Even if I did like her, I would do it when Exploud confesses to Sunflora." Luxray grumbled.

"Yeah, good point. But that's beside the point! Admit it! You. Like. Ninetales." Infernape replied.

"It doesn't matter. Even if I did like her, she wouldn't return my feelings." Luxray said.

"You are fearless in battle, and yet you are afraid of confessing your love for a girl? Not only that, you are SO DENSE!" Infernape laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Luxray asked.

"You two think that no one has noticed the looks you give each other?" Infernape asked. "Lucario and I have both noticed, as well as a lot of people in town, and every single exploration team we've worked with! Hey, look, there's Ninetales!" Infernape said, pointing behind him.

Luxray whirled around, and there she was. Ninetales was checking out the food piles. She then noticed Luxray staring at her. She smiled and turned around towards the exit, beckoning Luxray to follow her with one of her tails. Infernape and the newly arrived Lucario pushed him towards the door. They gave him the thumbs up symbol and sly grins.

Luxray glared at them but followed Ninetales out anyway.

When he got outside, he looked around. Suddenly, Ninetales appeared in front of him.

"Catch me if you can!" she giggled. Then she ran off.

"Oh, come on! We're not children!" Luxray called. But she was already gone. Luckily, he knew that she had gone to the beach.

When he got there, he saw that it was already sunset. He also noticed that it was cooler than usual. "_The season's changing." _he thought. Suddenly, he felt something land on his back. The added weight made him fall to the ground. He turned around, and Ninetales was on his back.

"Your senses are dulling, dear Luxray." Ninetales chided.

"OK, you win. Can you get off of me now?" Luxray asked.

She got off, and looked towards the sunset. Luxray padded next to her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about all our adventures. When I was a child, I never thought that I would help save the world. That changed when you came into my life as a Shinx from the future. Next thing I knew, the two of us were beating up Dialga and then you disappeared before my very eyes. I missed you so much." Ninetales explained.

"You seemed very happy when I came back. After that, we graduated from the guild, and went on many adventures. Then we met Lucario in the Lost Wilderness. He was undefeated, and even with all our power, we barely beat him and when we did, he joined our team. Later, in the Dark Crater, we met Infernape. He was unhappy about the way Darkrai was running things. It didn't take much convincing for him to join us after we beat him. He became as strong as the rest of us. Finally, we beat Darkrai and became even more famous." Luxray recalled.

"We weren't even evolved back then. We were still known as Shinx and Vulpix. Finally, we evolved after beating Darkrai. Our power became equal to Infernape's and Lucario's. If not, we got even stronger than them." Ninetales added, her eyes shining.

"Now, there's not much to do. We already got six of the seven treasures. Once we get the seventh, what do we do?" Luxray wondered.

"We settle down." Ninetales replied. Luxray looked at her in surprise. "Look, I know you want that as much as I do. Don't you ever wonder what it would like to live out our lives as normally as possible? Without all the jobs and stuff? Besides, I can't think of anyone else whom I'd rather spend my life with. I…." she then looked away, suddenly shy.

"Don't bother, I already know what you want to say." Luxray soothed. He licked her cheek and nuzzled her caringly. She nuzzled back, purring all the while.

"I love you." Luxray whispered.

"I love you, too, Luxray." Ninetales replied. The two of them leaned in, and it wasn't long before their lips were touching. Just then, they heard a cry of surprise from the guild.

"Blast it, looks like we'll have to finish this later." Luxray cursed, annoyed. They quickly ran off, their tails wrapped around each other.


	5. Friends From the Future

**Alrighty, new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in six days! I do not own Pokemon!**

When Luxray and Ninetales got back to the guild, they were surprised to see a Dimensional Hole at the front door entrance.

"What's a Dimensional Hole doing here?" Luxray asked.

"Hey! Infernape! Lucario! Where are you?" Ninetales called. They ran up to her when they heard the call.

"Oh, you guys are back." Infernape said.

"Why are your tails intertwined? Wait, don't tell me-" Lucario said with a grin.

"Oh, yeah." Luxray said, grinning back and nodding.

Infernape and Lucario looked at each other. Then they clapped Luxray on the back. "Good job, guys! You finally got together!" Infernape said.

"Yep." Ninetales said, blushing.

They shared a few laughs before they heard a sound from the Dimensional Hole. "When did this thing show up again?" Luxray asked.

"About fifteen minutes ago." Lucario answered. They got in front of the Dimensional Hole and prepared for battle, if necessary.

Then Team Victory saw three Pokemon come out. First a large Sceptile leapt out of the hole. Then came a petite, pink Celebi who stopped on the Sceptile's left side. Finally, a sinister-looking Dusknoir floated out to the Sceptile's right side.

"It can't be." Luxray growled.

"Who knew that _they_ would come back?" Ninetales growled.

"Who are they?" Infernape and Lucario asked.

"You know that I come from the future, right? Luxray asked. They nodded. "The Sceptile in the middle used to be my partner in the future. The Celebi helped us get back to our own time when Ninetales and I were trapped there by that Dusknoir." Luxray explained, glaring at the Dusknoir.

"If they all came from the future, why would they be here?" Lucario asked.

"I'll check this out." Luxray said, stepping forward. Ninetales joined him.

"It's been a while, Luxray, Ninetales. If I recall correctly, you two were still Shinx and Vulpix when I took Dusknoir back to the future." Sceptile said.

"You shouldn't be talking, Sceptile. You were a Grovyle when that happened." Luxray retorted.

"Seriously, what are you guys doing here? More to the point-", Ninetales narrowed her eyes at Dusknoir, "what is _he _doing here?"

"Aww, aren't you guys happy to see us?" Celebi teased, grinning.

"Not really, no." Luxray answered.

"Why not?" Dusknoir hissed.

"_You_ for obvious reasons, Dusknoir." Luxray said coldly. "Sceptile and Celebi for… other reasons."

"Actually, they're just mad because you interrupted their little moment together with your Dimensional Hole." Lucario called. Infernape nodded in agreement.

"SHUT UP!" Luxray and Ninetales yelled in unison, with only made everyone laugh.

"Ah, I knew you guys liked each other. It was so obvious, even when I was still a villain and you two were still Shinx and Vulpix!" Dusknoir laughed.

"Let's talk, shall we?" Sceptile asked. Everyone nodded.

Luxray and his friends spoke about beating Primal Dialga and many other legendary Pokemon, finally ending with the Darkrai incident, which shocked Sceptile in hearing that Darkrai was the reason Luxray and himself were separated, as well as the cause of the Temporal Tower incident. Luxray also spoke of when he and Ninetales met Infernape and Lucario, and the fact that Luxray and Ninetales confessed their feelings for each other just a few minutes ago.

Sceptile then spoke of how Dusknoir reformed when Dusknoir realized that even though he knew was going to disappear in the process, he could still do something to help the world he lived in. So the two of them banded together to find Celebi and then the three of them worked to save the future from Primal Dialga. Sceptile also spoke of how, like Luxray and Ninetales, he and Celebi also fell in love with each other, and confessed their feelings when they came back after a near disappearance.

"Looks like we both had some stories to tell, eh Sceptile?" Luxray said with a grin.

"It would seem that way, Luxray." Sceptile replied.

"Now, how are going to explain our appearance to the guild?" Dusknoir asked.

"Nothing simpler. We just walk right in, ask for a speech to the exploration teams, and announce everything that you've said to us." Ninetales explained.

"Wait, is that even allowed?" Celebi worried.

"Actually, yes." Infernape said. "We are the top exploration team in the entire world."

"It's not going to be too hard to get a public speech." Infernape added.

They all agreed and walked into the guild, with Luxray and Ninetales's heads together and tails intertwined and Sceptile and Celebi moving hand in hand. All others had this same thought- _Lovebirds._

**I know, failed attempt at RendShipping** . **Nonetheless, please review.**


	6. Retirement for a Family

**Final chapter! After all, it is time to finish this. **

"Hey, Chatot! Where are you?" Luxray called.

Chatot was there in a moment. "At your service." He squawked.

"Yeah, can we get the stage for a little bit? We have an announcement to make." Ninetales asked.

"Ask Team Charm-they're the ones dominating the stage right now." Chatot replied.

"Hey, guys. Look at that!" Infernape suddenly said, pointing.

When they turned their heads in that direction, they got a bit of a surprise. Exploud and Sunflora were standing together in a secluded spot. As they looked, they saw Sunflora jump up in joy and shower Exploud with kisses.

"Well, that was something we didn't need to see." Dusknoir said.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Sunflora has always been very blatant about her feelings." Lucario explained.

That was when Chatot noticed the three visitors form the future. "Squawk! What are THEY doing here?" Chatot cried in alarm.

"All in good time, Chatot." Sceptile said. Celebi was giggling at Chatot's reaction.

They left to get the stage from Team Charm, earning some surprised stares at the three Pokemon from the future. Team Charm gladly left the stage.

Luxray cleared his throat. "May I have everybody's attention?" he called. It was unnecessary; every single Pokemon in the room had their eyes trained on Team Victory. All eyes were questioning.

Ninetales took the next bit of speech. "OK, as you've all probably noticed, there are three Pokemon from the future. Sceptile, Celebi, and Dusknoir have come to pay us a little visit." As Ninetales continued, the three mentioned visitors stepped out proudly onto the stage, and the two bigger ones got some dissent.

"Sceptile's a bad guy! When he was Grovyle, he stole Time Gears!" a voice cried.

"He did it for the sake of the world! Dusknoir's the bad guy!" another voice argued.

"_**WILL ALL OF YOU BE QUIET FOR TWO MINUTES AND LET ME CONTINUE?**_" Luxray yelled. Everyone shut up after that and while Ninetales rubbed her head against Luxray's to calm him down. "Thank you. As I was saying, Sceptile, Celebi, and Dusknoir are from the future. I know some of you have grudges against Sceptile. It is true that in the past, he stole Time Gears, but it is also true that he did it for the good of the world. Ninetales, you can continue." Luxray stepped down.

"Thank you, Luxray. Luxray and I were then dragged to the future by Dusknoir when we were Shinx and Vulpix, merely rookies. We managed to get back with Celebi's help and recollected the Time Gears to insert into Temporal Tower. Unfortunately, Dusknoir got in our way, and Sceptile had no choice but to drag him back to the future. I'm sure you all know this already." Ninetales then stepped down and Sceptile took the last part of the story.

"In the future, I was reluctant to team up with Dusknoir, but I had no choice. We tracked down Celebi, but it was a trap set up by Dusknoir. But he saved me from his own trap, thereby reforming himself. The three of us fought Primal Dialga together as Luxray and Ninetales fought Dialga in the past. In the end, we were triumphant, and peace returned to the future as well as the past. Any questions?"

No one answered. Luxray stepped up once more. "In closing, I have one last announcement. Team Victory will retire after receiving the last of the world's treasures." Luxray said.

The entire room gasped. "I know this seems a bit sudden, but it is our decision." Ninetales added.

"Lucario and I agree as well." Infernape said.

"Why?" Rhyperior from Team Raider asked.

"What has caused this?" Lopunny from Team Charm inquired.

Luxray looked at Ninetales, and she nodded. He turned back and spoke. "Because Ninetales and I…are in love." This one sentence caused the entire room to have their jaws hit the floor, and the many male Pokemon who wanted Ninetales as a mate as well as the many female Pokemon who wanted Luxray as a mate screamed in anger.

"We want to raise a family. If anyone objects to our relationship, I will personally strike you down." Ninetales said. Luxray nodded in agreement.

"No need for that." Infernape said. Luxray and Ninetales looked at them in surprise.

"We'll take care of any Pokemon who gets in the way of your love." Lucario offered.

"_You guys support this?"_ an insanely jealous female Pokemon screamed. Infernape then gave a murderous glare to the area where that scream seemed to come from, and the female shut up.

"All right, that's all. Please enjoy yourselves." Luxray said.

_Epilogue_

"Daddy! Wake up!" a Vulpix said. Her older brother, a Luxio stood beside her.

"Come on, dad. We have to get up early. It's mom's birthday, y'know!" the Luxio said.

Luxray jumped right out of bed. He left a note for his wife, Ninetales, and licked his sleeping beauty on the cheek. She stirred but didn't wake up. He smiled and left for the beach.

On the way, he passed the graves of Infernape and Lucario, who both died of a disease.

Although his children didn't notice it, a few stray tears fell out of his eyes at the memory of his old friends. The two children were currently running around Treasure Town, greeting everyone and getting some adoring glances from the residents.

"C'mon, Luxio, Vulpix. Did you forget what we came here to do?" Luxray called.

"OK, dad." they replied. The three of them went to the beach.

When Ninetales woke up, she noticed the note Luxray left for her.

_Meet us at the beach this evening._

_-From Luxray_

Ninetales smiled and busied herself to looking nice, for it was only a few hours till evening. She went to the beach, where Luxio came up to her.

"Hey, mom. Whoa, I don't know who's going to be to be staring at who tonight!" Luxio said.

"Whatever do you mean, dear?" Ninetales asked.

Luxio grinned and said, "You'll find out, mom."

The child then led his mother to the beach, where Luxray was waiting. When they saw each other, their eyes widened.

Luxray looked absolutely magnificent to Ninetales. His coat had been cleaned just as well as hers, and his mane was blowing in the wind. His tail held a bouquet of red roses, which he then gave to Ninetales.

As he gave the bouquet to Ninetales, he couldn't help staring at her beautifully polished coat. It reflected the light from the moon, making it look shinier than it really was. Her nine tails were flowing as well as Luxray's mane.

Vulpix then brought the food to them. "Hi, mommy." she said.

"Good job, Vulpix." Luxray complimented warmly.

She smiled at her father and joined her family to dinner.

"Where'd you get this? It's delicious." Ninetales asked.

"Where else? Spinda Café. They were more than happy to provide us with this."

"And daddy has one more surprise for you." Vulpix added.

"5….4…..3…..2….1…..now!" Luxio called.

A set of fireworks was then set off into the night sky. They dissipated and formed the words _I love you Ninetales_ with a heart at the end. Despite herself, Ninetales felt her heart erupt in happiness, pleased to know that her husband went through so much trouble for her.

She jumped onto Luxray and covered his face with licks. "I love you, too." she purred.

"Eww, why don't you two get a room?" Luxio cried, his tail shielding Vulpix's view.

The family shared a few laughs and settled down to watch the last fireworks continue.

**Finally done! Review, please.**


End file.
